Haruki Serizawa
Haruki Serizawa (芹沢春輝 Serizawa Haruki) is a primary character in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~, and the love interest of Miou Aida. He is the focus of'' Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi. Songs Main Focus * Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story- * Inokori Sensei * Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi * Propose Ensemble * Tokyo Summer Session * Tokyo Winter Session Cameo * Kinyoubi no Ohayou * Kore Seishun Understand * Nichiyoubi no Himitsu * Senpai. * Yakimochi no Kotae Appearance Haruki has bright blond hair, short and styled. Unlike his peers, he prefers to wear a school issued pink sweater underneath his open school blazer, or just wearing the cardigan itself. His undershirt goes untucked in his pants, with the ends hanging just beyond the bottom of the sweater. In the summertime, he wears a school-issued white shirt with no tie, but chooses to leave it unopened. He wears a pink shirt underneath it with white and red sneakers. At the end of ''Sayonara, where we can assume he is older, he wears a beanie with a baggy coat and glasses fixed onto his shirt. When we see him in Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no, it's a simple leather jacket with sunglasses. Personality and Actions Personality Haruki is described as sharp and somewhat rambunctious. When it comes tot something he likes, he's said to be constantly criticizing it instead of praising it because he finds it fascinating, in what Yuu calls a tsundere fashion. His criticism of Miou's work also stems from that aside from the obvious assistance. Hobbies Haruki is a big fan of film and directing. On his own, he's made several amateur short films and documentaries which have gotten notice in competitions, and in Sakuragaoka he serves as the president of the Film Club. Outside of school, he frequently goes to movie theaters and watches independent and art-house films. His fixation on film has earned him a scholarship to study abroad. Relationships Miou Aida What is essentially a long lasting high school crush begins in first year, where the pair met by chance. They eventually fall in love with each other, and they are closer than what one would call friends, but Haruki cannot muster up the courage to tell Miou how he really feels about her. He eventually resolves to come back and sort everything out after he's done with school in America. Saku Akechi The Japanese Literature teacher in Sakuragaoka is also a childhood friend of Haruki's, and a family friend through Haruki's older brother. Haruki refers to him as "Saku-nii" even in school because of their history together. They have a confrontation in "A Teacher, Detained" where Haruki is convinced that Akechi is avoiding him for some reason, and seeks to know the truth, but they resolve the issue and are now on good terms. Part of the reason for the emotional barrier between them was because of the professional wall between students and teachers, or at least that was the excuse Akechi gave. Chiaki Serizawa Haruki's beloved older brother. He was just a child when his brother died. Natsuki Enomoto A childhood friend. Yu Setoguchi A childhood friend and fellow Film Research Club member. Sota Mochizuki A childhood friend and fellow Film Research Club member. He and Souta get very passionate about ideas for film. Akari Hayasaka In his fiends circle. They have surprisingly similar thought patterns when it comes to their chosen practices. Gallery Initial Haruki.png|Profile circa Kokuhaku no Oto Trivia *Haruki is the only known character with a deceased relative. *He's known to be very popular with his female classmates, and gets confessed to often. Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2